Supernatural War: Game Plan
by Azure the Dragonlady
Summary: First in the Supernatural War Series. After defeating Voldemort at 17, Harry Potter leaves the Wizarding World, trying to live a normal life under the name of Harry Evans. However, it soon becomes apparent that there are other things out there...
1. Ch1: The Second War Ends

**Supernatural War: Game Plan  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Supernatural Crossover. _**First in the Supernatural War Series.**__After defeating Voldemort at 17, Harry Potter leaves the Wizarding World, trying to live a normal life under the name of Harry Evans. However, it soon becomes apparent that there are other things out there and people in need of saving. Harry becomes a Hunter, facing a whole new war, on a much larger and deadlier scale. Along the way Harry discovers that something else may have also been connected to Voldemort's rise to power and that he is more involved in it, than he ever imagined possible.  
_**Setting: **_**Harry Potter**_ – Post-Series. AU of Deathly Hollows (some events/info may have changed or have not happened at all). _**Supernatura**__**l**_ – takes place during Season 2, but may have information pertaining to ALL seasons.  
**Author's Note: **Welcome to the rewrite of _Harry Potter and the Supernatural War_. I have decided to retitle it and split it into at least three separate parts; Game Plan, Commencement and Apocalypse. The previously written chapters of _Harry Potter and the Supernatural War_ will have new and extended scenes. I hope that you will enjoy this new version and thank-you for being patient while I've been working on the outline and the rewrite. A big thanks goes to my beta, The Real Hagrid 13, for helping me work out the outline and major plot points for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Second War Ends **

Harry Potter collapsed onto his knees, exhaustion and pain emitting from every fibre of his being. He panted, gasping for air as he glanced at the remains of Voldemort in front of him. The recently deceased Dark Lord's ashes were already being picked up by the slight breeze, which had swept over the battlefield, like dust in the wind. Taking his eyes from his foe, he gazed upon the rest of the battlefield.

It was a bloody mess. Bodies of both allies and enemies alike lay scattered in a bloody heap, their wands clutched tight in their stained hands, or else landed unforgiving on the ground.

The grief at such death was overwhelming. More blood then he had ever seen in his life stained the once lush green lawn outside the entrance doors to Hogwarts. He wondered briefly if it would ever come off. He could see the many injuries that the blood had come from, on both his allies and enemies.

_So much destruction…_

_So much death…_

Harry coughed violently, blood escaping his lips as he did so. He struggled to get up, to check for survivors, to check on his friends – the only family he had left. He only managed to rise half way before he fell back to the ground with a soft grunt. Blood dripped near his eyes and he shakily reached a hand to his scar. Surprisingly there was no pain emitting from the famous scar. It felt strange… almost. He had been coping with the near constant pain for several months as he gained more knowledge to face his prophesised destiny.

Footsteps approached cautiously and Harry opened his eyes, which he didn't know he closed. The fuzzy form of Professor McGonagall came into view and his eyes slowly focused, due to his exhaustion.

"'fessor," Harry mumbled, his eyes starting to close again of their own accord. He struggled to get them opened again.

"Yes, Harry," McGonagall answered gently. "Come on, we'll get you to the Hospital Wing."

His Transfiguration professor helped him to his feet with surprising strength. Harry looked up at Hogwarts – the one place he could call home. Though that still remained to be seen. Too much had happened.

It was fitting, perhaps, that the Final Battle between Voldemort and him had taken place on the grounds of the castle that they'd both once called home.

Harry hesitated, wanting his enemy's death to be confirmed. "'fessor… Voldemort… is he?"

McGonagall gave him a small smile that he had hardly seen on her face. "Dead, nothing left but ash, from the looks of things. You did it, Harry."

"Good," Harry muttered. "And 'mione, Ron?"

McGonagall's face fell. She hesitated, looking to the left. Her eyes focused on a group of bodies lying in the distance. Harry followed her gaze with a huge lump in his throat. A feeling of uneasiness grew within him, but had to see what she was looking at. He soon came across the exact same bodies that McGonagall saw.

There were two bodies collapsed in each other's arms. One was male with familiar red hair and the other was had a bushy brown hair. They were the bodies of his friends. They were dead.

Harry made a low keening sound, overwhelmed by the sudden revelation of his friends deaths. They were his family – they meant everything to him. Everything.

He felt sick. He felt…

Darkness appeared as spots in his vision, before he pitched forward and the darkness spread. He had a floating sensation before he passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open for a moment before they closed. He struggled to consciousness just as he'd struggled to his feet after defeating Voldemort. The slight warmth of the midday sun fell upon the right side of his body. It was oddly pleasant and peaceful.

At least for that moment.

_It was warm and fuzzy_, Harry decided. He felt strangely content and even, dare he say it, safe. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. Suddenly, though, everything that had happened came flooding back to him, sweeping like a gigantic tidal wave of thoughts.

_Horcruxes …The Final Battle…the bodies laden on the bloody ground, dead … Voldemort…'Only one of us will leave this battlefield alive, Voldemort, and it _won't_ be me!'…_

_Voldemort!_ Harry startled awake, oblivious to his own pain and still healing injuries for a few seconds, until they made themselves known.

"Ugh," he groaned, feeling now the true extent of his injuries. It was better then he'd been straight after the fight - an improvement at least.

"Ah. You're finally awake Mr. Potter," an unmistakably familiar voice answered. It sounded like…

"Ma-Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Who'd you expect? I've been patching you up ever since you came to Hogwarts. Although this time was the worst, I must say. It was touch and go there for awhile, before you were stabilised."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, although it sounded like a groan. "Yeah…"

His eyes settled on Madam Pomfrey, determined to read her reaction to his next question.

"Wha' happened? I-I was facing Voldemort," Harry whispered, the events of the Final Battle continuing to flash before his eyes. "I finally did it, didn't I? Killed him? He's dead, gone?"

"Yes, it would seem so. There was nothing left of him but ash."

Harry managed a half smile, a smile he hadn't given in a long time. Then, he remembered what he had discovered shortly after Voldemort death. The smile was replaced by a deep frown. "Ron? H-Hermione? I saw them, after the battle. They were- are they?" Harry was unable to finish the sentence for fear that it would make it seem true.

Madam Pomfrey sighed hesitantly. "Harry," she replied softly. "They have passed away."

Harry closed his eyes as he took in what he knew was true, however much he didn't want it to be. His family was gone. He choked a sob. "Do-Do you know how?"

"Mr. Weasley shielded Miss Granger from the initial attack, but she too eventually succumbed to a dark curse," she answered. Harry squeezed his eyes firmly shut at her answer. He flinched as he felt hands reach near him.

"Drink this," Madam Pomfrey ordered gently. She gently lowered a potion goblet to Harry's lips so he could take a sip. Grimacing a little at the taste, Harry gave into the potion's effects and his world went dark, his mind and body finally getting a long awaited rest.

* * *

During the next few days, Harry was in and out of unconsciousness, his body getting much needed rest and recovery, with the help of several potions.

The next time Harry woke for more than a few mometns it was dark. He was drawn to movement in front of him. It was Madam Pomfrey. Harry hadn't needed his glasses since a few months into the search for the Horcruxes, when Hermione insisted he get them fixed, with an advanced spell, as his glasses were a liability. Harry had grudgingly done so, but appreciated that Hermione was indeed right; and he was thankful for it in the end.

"Here take this, Mr. Potter. This is your last one, and then you can recover as you normally would," Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"So, after this, I can escape this place?" Harry was anxious to leave. This place had so many memories, both good and bad, and he just wanted to not deal with them. At least for the time being and while they were still so fresh – and painful.

"No, I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. You still need your rest. It was quite a feat you pulled."

* * *

In the next few days, when Harry was allowed to sleep without the aid of a potion, he suffered terrible nightmares; nightmares about his friends' deaths. _Ron, Hermione …Ginny…_ Harry choked. Thinking about those things hurt; their deaths still too fresh on his mind; painful.

He and plenty of time to reflect during his recovery and think about the situation he was in. The press and public alike would hound him. He cringed at the thought; he didn't like all the attention. He wanted to go somewhere quiet, away, to be by himself. He needed out of the wizarding world. Now. He only needed to persuade Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall to his view. He might need her help in the future.

'_Trouble usually finds me,'_ Harry mused. He snorted at the thought.

Madam Pomfrey decided to walk in at that moment. _'Time to see if she'll let me outta here,'_ Harry thought to himself.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter" she asked.

"I'm fine now, Madam, thank you," Harry replied.

"Well, then, everything seems to be in order. You are recovering well. You had a great deal of injuries when Minerva came in with you. I was quite worried that they were far beyond my abilities to heal. A great deal of Dark Magic was cast on you, Harry. And you were suffering from the worst exhaustion I've seen in all my years as a nurse. Luckily, you were able to heal some of the worst. Not to mention that you were in a magical coma due to exhaustion."

"Oh," Harry grimaced. He remembered clearly how those particular injuries were received. "I'm very grateful to you and all you have done, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Mr. Potter," she replied with a crinkled smile. "Well, you have just about healed, but I'd like you to-"

"That's great," Harry interrupted, knowing too well what she was about to say and he didn't want to be in the Hospital Wing any longer then absolutely necessary. "Do you think I could leave now, then?"

"I'd like you to stay a few days, to ensure that everything has healed properly," she said determinedly. "I would hate to see you back in my hospital wing so soon after this visit."

"I've appreciated all you've done for me, I really do, but I'd like to leave while everyone still thinks I'm recovering. It'll be a lot easier that way. Besides, you've said I've mostly recovered. I'll be taking it easy for a long time. I have no intentions to get into another fight," Harry promised.

"I guess you could be up and about," she relented after a few moments, clearly reluctant to offer it, but knowing that if Harry really wanted to leave he would do so anyway. "As long as you take it easy."

At that moment, the double doors of the Hospital Wing opened and a perturbed looking Professor McGonagall walked in. Harry and Madam Pomfrey immediately turned towards her. As the door closed behind her, she raised her wand and flicked it, silently locking the door.

McGonagall looked surprised to see Harry awake and recuperating. She gave him a smile. "I'm glad to see that you are well," she said.

Harry nodded. "Me too. I'm recovering… slowly. Madam Pomfrey has agreed to let me go, with a promise that I take it easy."

"Excellent."

"Are there a lot of reporters out there?" Harry asked with a grimace. There were bound to be a lot. He'd have to go through the secret passages to get out of Hogwarts in order to apparate.

McGonagall echoed his grimace. As the new headmistress of Hogwarts, she'd had to deal with the reporter problem. Luckily, school had ended, so it didn't interfere with the students. "Camped outside, I've had to call Aurors in multiple times to escort them off the grounds. They all want to see The-Man-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord."

Harry groaned. "That's what they're calling me now?"

"It is a little over-the-top," the headmistress admitted. "They don't know the true extent of your injuries, so they're looking for headlines. They aren't allowed into the castle, though not for a lack of trying."

"Thanks," Harry said, relieved that he'd not had to deal with any press.

"You've had a number of Owls, Harry," Professor McGonagall said. "We've had them forwarded to an unused room here while you were… unconscious. Is there anything you'd like me to do with them?"

Harry sighed. He didn't want to read letters congratulating him. All he could think about was the deaths, the pain Ron and Hermione must have been in. And the fact that he couldn't save them. They were the last of his family, and he couldn't save them. So, no, he couldn't deal with letters - not that he even wanted to in the first place.

"Leave them," he answered. "I'm going to leave the Wizarding World, at least for awhile. I can't deal with the memories at the moment."

"Harry, give it time…" McGonagall tried to protest, though it was futile. Harry had made up his mind already.

Harry shook his head. "No, sorry. I need to leave."

McGonagall and Pomfrey glanced at each other.

There was a moment silence.

"Where are you going to go?" McGonagall asked, relenting to Harry's decision.

"Anywhere, everywhere, I don't really know. All I know is that I need to get away from everything here. Away from the wizarding world," Harry answered. "I can't stay here, not after everything that has happened. Not after Ron and Hermione… and _Ginny's_ deaths."

"Why would you think that? Everyone would love to have you here," Madam Pomfrey chimed into the conversation.

"That's just it; I don't want press and everyone hounding me day in and day out. I can't live like that. I just…" Harry swallowed. He couldn't stay here, not after his friends died here. He'd be reminded of their deaths every minute of every day.

Both McGonagall and Pomfrey must have thought that he needed to talk though, because what the headmistress said next forced him to voice what he had been thinking these last few days. "What is it, Harry. What are you thinking?"

Harry swallowed, gathering his thoughts together before he answered.

"Voldemort thought that my friends' and my classmates' deaths would break me. Leave me vulnerable. But they didn't, instead, I used that pain, that anger I felt and turned it into something useful – something more practical – something that I could use to defeat him. It was the strength that I needed to finally defeat him. I turned the tables around, even though the odds were against me, I won. I won but I also lost. I lost my family, my friends. Everyone. They're all gone – killed, because of _him_. I may have won the war, but I lost everything dear to me… everything that ever mattered to me…" Harry trailed off, voice trembling with raw emotion as he expressed how he felt. His fists were clenched around the white hospital blankets. He looked up and saw their stunned expressions.

They were silent, letting him continue, obviously knowing that Harry needed this opportunity to express his thoughts and his emotions. They weren't going to begrudge him that. Relieved, he continued,

"So you see why I can't stay here…why I refuse to. I can't…the memories…it's too painful. I need to get away, you know? Rethink my life, the purpose in my life, now that Voldemort dead and gone forever - never coming back. I just want to have a simple, quiet and normal (or something resembling that anyway) life. As much of it as I can get, at least. No more fighting, battles or anything of the likes. Just simple, quiet … peaceful. I've lost so much, you know? So much. It's painful and it won't go away. Perhaps it will never go away. I just need a life to myself. To be just Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived or whatever they're calling me now. Just Harry. Don't I deserve that, after everything I've done and everything I've given up?"

"If anyone deserved that, Harry, it would be you. And, you definitely deserve a peaceful life now," Professor McGonagall told him softly.

"Quite right, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey agreed.

"Just promise me that you will let me know if you need anything at all," McGonagall added authoritatively, peering down at him.

Harry nodded quickly. He was glad that they weren't fighting him on this. "Thank you…very much. I'm sorry about all that…"

"That's quite alright. You looked like you needed it. Do you have a plan, where you want to go?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, actually, I've been thinking these past few days," Harry paused, thinking it over as he continued, "I've been thinking that even if I were to, er, disappear from here, from the wizarding world - the press, everyone would still know, still try to find me, what with me being a _saviour_ and all. So I've thought about it and I've decided that I think it would be best, for everyone, for me, if they believed that I'd … died, even the Order members."

"Harry," McGonagall interrupted, in disbelief.

"Please. I need this. I know you don't agree with it, but I believe that it is the best course of action. I don't want to be harassed by the press and the public for the rest of my life."

It was Harry's tone that finally persuaded her. It was pleading, he was practically screaming out that it was his choice and he need to do this. So with a small amount of reluctance, McGonagall consented, "Very well then, Harry."

"Thank you. Thank you both," Harry said sincerely. "I appreciate this."

* * *

After being declared fit enough to be walking around the next day after his startling revelation to McGonagall and Pomfrey, Harry was implementing his plan and walking towards Gringotts.

Diagon Alley, it seemed, had been rebuilt somewhat since the war. The buildings and shops that were destroyed were now up and running again. It wasn't that busy now, so there wouldn't be any chance that he'd be recognised.

The Goblins were resilient and resourceful and it had allowed them to survive the war. They liked to stay out of the affairs of the Ministry, and they kept quiet about the interactions and transactions with clients. It was exactly what Harry needed.

Last night he had come to the decision to go to America. That way he didn't need to alter his appearance, as he would have the least chance at getting recognised.

Gringotts was empty when Harry arrived, which was even better. He walked up to a counter where a free Goblin sat towards the end of the hall.

"Hello," Harry greeted warmly. The goblin looked up.

"May I help you?" The goblin grumbled, inspecting Harry closely. The goblin's eyes widened slightly when he recognised exactly who stood before him.

"Yes, I need to take care of some things, but not out here. Is there a private room we could go to?" Harry said, glancing towards the entrance as another customer walked in.

"Yes, of course. Follow me sir," with that the goblin stood up and Harry was led towards one of the many doors leading off the hall. The goblin opened the door and Harry saw that there was a passageway on the other side, with a few doors spaced unevenly on either side. The room Harry was led into was a small, yet spacious baby blue room with a table in the centre. The goblin sat at the far end of the table.

When Harry sat down the goblin spoke. "What may I help you with Mr. Potter?"

Harry told the goblin of his plans to leave the Wizarding World, go to America and live under a different name. The goblin nodded and grunted. "It is possible to get a new ID in the muggle world from here, if you wish to do so."

Harry nodded. "Yes, please."

"I will draw something up, under what name would you like to live?"

Harry thought for a moment, before finally coming to a decision. "Uh- Harry Evans. Evans after my mother."

"That is acceptable. Good choice, sir."

"If I am officially declared dead, is there a way for the ministry to gain control over my vaults?"

"No," the goblin snorted. "Gringotts is independent of the ministry."

"That's good. Is it possible to transfer some money from my vaults to a muggle bank?"

"Yes, sir. How much would you be looking at?"

"If I were to say, about a quarter of the money I have, how much would that make out to, in American dollars?"

The goblin thought for a moment. "Half a million."

"Whoa, that's a lot."

"You come from a wealthy family, Mr. Potter," the goblin said.

"Yeah, I guess so. So if I do, for any reason, need to transfer more in…"

"Owl or contact us, we will send a verification letter, which you will need to place a drop of blood on, then you just write the amount and we will see that it gets transferred," the goblin answered, apparently knowing where Harry was heading. The goblin shuffled the papers in front of him around. "Here are your identification papers with you new name. Everything else is in order."

"Thank-you." Harry stood up, taking the papers and nodding to the goblin as he left.

* * *

Harry opted not to go straight to America. He took the opportunity to travel around the world a little, to get his thoughts in order before he settled down. It turned out to be a good decision, as Harry was able to unwind from the harsh war and what it had involved, and was on his way in coming to terms with the deaths of his adopted family.

Harry travelled through a lot of the major countries throughout the world, taking in the beauty of it all after the hardship he'd had to face.

He walked through the jungles of Asia. The huge trees and vines and the cascading light that managed to touch the ground through the canopy was surreal.

He had then found himself sitting on a closed beach of Australia, the water gently lapping at his feet. Harry couldn't help but picture Ginny sitting beside him, with Ron and Hermione in each other arms slightly ahead of them. He sighed, reluctantly willing away his dreams – for that is all they were and all they were going to be. He stood up, eyes focused on the distant horizon, before stepping back and turning away – away from his impossible dreams.

After Australia, he travelled to Japan, taking in the wondrous technology that the muggles had developed and snorting at the thought that the Wizarding World were centuries behind them.

Even after seeing the world and recovering slowly from the war it was still perhaps inevitable that he suffered from violent nightmares. The victims of the war weighed heavily on his mind. The guilt was almost overwhelming.

When he reached Canada, his second-to-last destination, he meet up with some American's on a holiday, who had recommended San Francisco as a place to settle down. Intrigued by the different climate to England, he had eventually decided to travel to the city and check it out to see if he'd like it for the long term.

San Francisco was a magnificent place and the culture was amazing. With a lot of people moving about the place and driving in and out of the city, it was a good place as any for a Wizard to hide. And it was extremely close to the water, which would be an interesting experience for Harry. The only time he'd been this close to the ocean was to find Voldemort's Horcrux with Dumbledore right before the headmaster died.

All in all, San Francisco was the perfect place to settle down, fit in and live a simple and peaceful life.

So, six months after he'd left the Wizarding World, found Harry Evans washing the dishes in his new house. Since finishing his travels Harry had gathered his few belongings, mainly his wand, some money, Marauders' Map, invisibility cloak and his godfather's motorbike, which had been left to him in Sirius' will and moved to a nice perfect spot on the outskirts of San Francisco. A great place to stay and live the simple, quiet, _normal_ life he'd been hoping to live. Harry replaced the tea towel on its hanger as he went about his new life.

Harry had gotten a relatively small house, but it had everything he needed; a kitchen, two small bedrooms (one master and one spare although he didn't suspect that he would have any visitors, let alone ones that actually slept over) and a bathroom, laundry and lounge room. It was everything he needed in this new life and more.

Harry stepped out on his front steps, looking over at his new neighbourhood and taking in the faces of his new neighbours. They wouldn't know his real name, they wouldn't know he'd just come from a war and that he'd lost everything in.

It would be a fresh start. A new life.

He observed silently as his new next door neighbours pulled up into their driveway, which was closest to his house. The husband opened the door and stepped out. Half a second later, his wife stepped out of the passenger's side and went to the back door and opened it for their child.

As if feeling his eyes on them, the husband suddenly looked straight at him. The husband looked confused for a second, before he smiled. "Welcome to the neighbourhood!" he called out to Harry with a wave.

Harry gave a small smile and waved back.

A new life indeed.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of the rewrite of Harry Potter and the Supernatural War.

Feedback is appreciated.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	2. Ch2: A Simple Life Interrupted

**Supernatural War: Game Plan  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Supernatural Crossover. _**First in the Supernatural War Series.**__After defeating Voldemort at 17, Harry Potter leaves the Wizarding World, trying to live a normal life under the name of Harry Evans. However, it soon becomes apparent that there are other things out there and people in need of saving. Harry becomes a Hunter, facing a whole new war, on a much larger and deadlier scale. Along the way Harry discovers that something else may have also been connected to Voldemort's rise to power and that he is more involved in it, than he ever imagined possible.  
_**Setting: **_**Harry Potter**_ – Post-Series. AU of Deathly Hollows (some events/info may have changed or have not happened at all). _**Supernatura**__**l**_ – takes place during Season 2, but may have information pertaining to ALL seasons.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Simple Life Interrupted**

Harry Potter's alarm sounded with a resonating and annoyingly constant beeping. Harry turned over, suddenly awake as he sat up and reached out a hand to turn off the alarm. He rubbed his other hand over his eyes sleepily as he moved his hand from the alarm to find his glasses on the bedside table.

Harry got out of his bed and changed into a black sport running top with and a grey strip down the sides, grey shorts and running shoes. He stumbled downstairs and grabbed his iPod from the table. The touch screen iPod flickered to life as Harry scrolled through his playlists and clicked on his running mix filled with energetic, fast paced music.

The music served to awaken Harry as he began his morning routine. He stretched out his body and he prepared himself to go for a run. He'd started running a few months ago. It was great to allow the previous night's dreams, especially his nightmares, to wash over him. After he finished preparing his muscles for the impending exercise, he grabbed his wallet and keys and stepped outside, only turning to lock the house behind him. He began running down his street and neighbouring streets in suburban San Francisco.

Harry had a content expression on his face as the breeze rustled his hair. He enjoyed the feeling that running gave him. It increased his adrenaline and made him feel invigorated. It was akin to what he felt like when he flew on his broomstick, although nothing could ever quite replace his broom.

At five thirty in the morning the streets were barely waking up and Harry felt like the only morning person in the neighbourhood. The street lamps were still on and there was only the occasional car which passed Harry as he ran on the footpath – presumably workers going off to work in an early shift.

Just after six in the morning, the first rays of light started to be seen on the horizon. Harry made the turn to head over the next block as he angled the direction of his run back to his house. It took him another half-hour to reach his house and by that time he'd accomplished his usual running circuit of the surrounding neighbourhood in almost a circumference surrounding his house. When he reached his home, he unlocked the door swiftly and walked over to the fridge as he got out his previously prepared water bottle and gulped down the water. He panted slightly at his exertion as he reached over to grab a towel that was lying of the chair in the living room and he patted the sweat off his face and neck as he sat on the edge of the chair and flicked on his television that had been left on standby the night before.

A news report blared and before Harry had the urge to change the channel, something caught his eye. It was a report on recent deaths occurring in the Muir Woods National Monument, a national forest not too far from where Harry lived. He'd been there before once or twice do go running. Muir Woods was a beautiful forest. It was large though and Harry couldn't help but be reminded of another forest in Scotland, one that had become second nature to him to traipse though in his school years and with that remembrance it brought back memories, some painful, but also some of trust and friendship and of good times.

The news report was describing the horrific deaths that had occurred there overnight, akin to a gruesome animal attack in which the victims were ripped apart. The news reporter was warning the public to stay vigilant and not stray off the designated paths of the forest. The park rangers would be out patrolling the area for the animal and they were warning the public not to panic and to call if they see or hear anything amiss in the Muir woods or surrounding areas.

As the news report finished and the screen flashed to another report, one on celebrities, Harry muted the television. His eyes furrowed as he was lost in thought. The report of the shear brutality of the animal attack triggered something within him and Harry was unsure of what it was. The minutes passed in silence, save the soft ticking of an analog clock above the fireplace. Unable to think or take his mind off the gruesome death - there was something familiar about the described brutality - Harry became determined to track down some more information. He got up from his chair and was about to walk out of the house when he suddenly felt compelled to look down. He was still in his work out outfit, and he was still sweating and hot from his run before.

_I can't go out like _this, Harry sighed as he changed direction. As he walked passed the laundry he deposited his towel in the laundry basket and went upstairs to his bedroom. He found himself a change of clothes and had to quick shower to freshen himself up.

After having a shower Harry grabbed his keys from the little bowl in the kitchen bench and walked outside. Locking the front door after him he went to the garage and got out his motorbike which was once Sirius'. When Harry had received the motorbike, it was in a state of disrepair but he made sure he fixed it up and now it was in impeccable condition, which he ensured that it continued that way. The motorbike was one of his last ties to his godfather as well as his old life as a wizard, and Harry couldn't be apart from the sentimental piece of his godfather. He walked his motorbike out of the garage, grabbed his helmet brought, and the garage door down, locking it securely. Harry put his helmet on, buckling it tight as he hopped on his motorbike and took off.

Harry headed to the Bay City area, intent on finding more information on the deaths in a hope to settle this feeling of discomfort which had started to develop upon seeing the news report.

_There was something more going on here_, Harry thought, and he was determined to find out before another innocent person became a victim. However, first he needed to confirm his as yet underdeveloped hunch. There was something amiss with the deaths, he was sure of that.

Harry reached the coroner's office and as he got off his motorbike, he came to his first mistake and realisation. Why would the coroner or any police officer talk to him? He wasn't even old enough to be in any sort of position of power in a government agency or anything.

Harry knew that there was only one other alternative – to sneak in by magic – and while he did have his invisibility cloak in his possession, Harry knew of alternative charms that could mimic invisibility more so than the invisible cloak. The invisibility cloak hid the body only as long as the body was under the cloak and if so much as a foot slipped past and under the bottom of the cloak, it would become visible again. Now, as Harry was older and of course was more knowledgeable of spells, he was able to mimic invisibility much more proficiently and expertly, reminiscent of Dumbledore when he was invisible behind Harry when he was obsessed with the Mirror of Esired.

With a new plan in mind, Harry entered the building. The receptionist glanced at him and Harry knew he had to improvise a scenario as to why he had just entered the coronor's office.

Harry hurried over the reception desk. "Can I please use your restroom?" Harry asked urgently. He fidgeted as if in haste. Before the receptionist could deny him, he quickly added in earnest, "Sorry, I know you're not supposed to, but it's really urgent! Please I won't be long."

The receptionist looked at him for a moment. Harry made a face like he was desperately trying to hold it in, and the receptionist finally said, "Just this once, the bathroom is just there." She gestured to the door slightly off to the side that had the toilet sign displayed on the door.

"Thanks," Harry breathed as he rushed off to the bathroom.

As Harry went over to the men's room, he noticed a couple of men in suits walk into the building. The manner was official and Harry assumed that they were the detectives working the case. Harry walked into the bathroom and upon checking that the bathroom was empty, he applied the invisibility charm on himself and double checking in the bathrooms mirror, he was able to ensure that he was indeed invisible. Harry also applied a silencing charm alongside the disillusionment charm to ensure he would remain undetected.

Harry slipped out of the bathroom unnoticed and saw that the detectives that walked in earlier were at the front desk, flashing their badges to the receptionist. The receptionist glanced at the badges and dialled a number on the phone. The men closed the badges and placed them back in their jacket pockets and Harry carefully and quietly stepped next to them, leaving a few feet between them in case of unexpected movement. A person in a white jacket, like one a doctor or scientist would wear, stepped out from the double doors leading to the back of the building and walked up to the men.

"FBI agents?" the man in the white coat asked.

One of the men nodded. "Yes, this is Agent Foley and I'm Agent Jones. You're Doctor Argent? You conducted the autopsy on the bodies found in Muir Woods?"

Dr Argent nodded. "Yes, just finished the autopsy last night. I suppose you'll want to take a look at the bodies – or what's left of them in any case – yourselves?"

"That's correct," Agent Jones confirmed. "We appreciate your cooperation in this case."

"Follow me then," Dr Argent gestured and he turned and walked back through the door he came from and the FBI agents followed him, with Harry walking softly behind them. He only just managed to slip through the doors after the Agents before the door swang closed behind them, and he stifled a sigh of relief as continued following them. They continued down a long hallway and continued right to the very end of the hall, where there was another double doorway leading to the morgue.

Inside there were several rooms with an autopsy table in each as well as several long freezers on the wall of each room, enough to fit several bodies. Harry nose turned as he noted the smell was that horrible sterile scent that seemed to be even more prominent than those in hospitals.

They walked in one of the autopsy rooms and the doctor reached out to one of the middle drawers for the bodies and pulled it out.

"This was the latest victim," the doctor explained. "Look, I don't know exactly why the FBI would be investigating these animal attacks. I would have thought that it would be a rather straight forward case, to be honest."

"Hmmm," Agent Jones gave a non-committal reply. "And that is indeed what you've determined to be the COD?"

"Yes," the doctor sounded a little exasperated. "Nothing else – especially people – could have caused these scratch marks and the bites are that of an animal – most likely a wolf, although it's a rather large one, based on the gap between the top and bottom teeth," the doctor explained. "I've already written this all in my report, which I submitted last night. Like I said, I do not understand why the FBI would be investigating animal attacks?" the doctor questioned yet again.

"Well, let's just say this particular case caught our eye," Agent Foley hinted, although Harry could tell there was something more to the Agents story then they were willing to let on. Harry moved cautiously around the agents and the coroner in order to get a better look at the body. Harry almost gasped as he saw it.

The body of the deceased was really mauled, over seventy percent of the body was covered in claw and bite marks andhis chest looked like a real mess. There were more claws marks around the left side of the chest area as the animal had no doubt dug its claws in to reach the prize underneath, because Harry could see that the heart had been taken. There was a gaping hole that was a bloody cavity and the vital organ was clearly missing. Looking at the body, it started to trigger some memory that was deep in Harry's memory, but before the exact memory could surface, Agent Foley interrupted again.

"Any chance we could look at the body alone?" Agent Foley asked the coroner.

The coroner blinked, as if surprised by the question, and it led Harry to believe he did not get asked to leave his own morgue very often.

Finally the coroner nodded his assent. "Of course agents, let me know if you need anything further from me."

The coroner walked out of the room and Harry moved to follow him. He'd seen everything he needed; he just needed to work it all out. Harry knew that if Hermione was still alive she would have already worked it out and researched what they would need to do to stop it all. That is if it wasn't a regular animal attack in the first place, as Harry thought, but it looked as though the main reason for the attack was to get to the heart. _Is that common animal behaviour?_ Harry wasn't so sure. Harry slipped out to the bathroom again and removed his invisibility charm after checking the entire bathroom was empty.

"Thank you," Harry said, nodding to the receptionist, flashing her smile. She nodded in response.

Harry walked out of the coroner's building and over to his motorbike, deep in thought, his mind going over the state of the body. _But what kind of creature would go straight for the heart?_ He thought to himself as he started his motorbike and took off, going through the streets, heading almost automatically over to his house. However, something stopped him and he figured that while he was in the city, he might as well go get some lunch and Harry weaved through traffic until he found a safe spot to do a quick U-turn and he headed back into the city.

He soon came across a diner and Harry pulled into its parking lot. As he took off his helmet he noticed that the parking lot wasn't that busy, which was good considering he must have missed the peak hour for lunch. He walked in and the door swang open with a chime of the bell. He automatically walked over to the corner both and sat on the side of the wall, facing the entire diner, so he could see who was coming in and out. It was reminiscent of Moody's phrase, '_Constant Vigilance!'_ which was now very much engrained in Harry's behaviour. Harry looked at the menu and ordered a beef burger with a side of chips and a coke. Now out from the influence of the Dursleys', he was able to enjoy his meals, although nothing he encountered so far could match the meals at Hogwarts. _They weren't even in the same league really_, Harry thought with a rather disappointed sigh.

He didn't have to wait too long and as he nodded his thanks to the waitress who brought him his meal. As the waitress walked away, he'd noticed that there was a discarded newspaper sitting on the other table and on the front page was a sketch of someone who Harry thought looked remarkably familiar. He stood up suddenly and walked over to grab the newspaper, before retreating back to his booth. As he sat down again and unfolded the newspaper, he took in the front page. The newspaper was the current issue of the San Francisco Chronicle and emblazoned on the front page was the latest news on the recent killings in Muir Woods national monument. But underneath the massive headline was a picture that looked like …

"Greyback? It is Fenrir Greyback, but…," Harry said aloud, quickly scanning the article. He looked up and noticed that while he did just speak aloud, thankfully and luckily no one had heard him. "The style of attacks does sound like him … _wanted for questioning over deaths_…_Brutal_…_savage_…_vicious killings_…_victims mauled beyond recognition_…Greyback must have escaped the Final Battle and fled the country."

A memory suddenly assaulted Harry. It was of the 24th of December 1996, almost two years ago. He was at the Burrow and he and Remus were discussing Greyback. Remus' voice came flooding back to him.

"_Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome wizards… Greyback specialises in children…bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards, _" Remus had said.

But the big question is - why was Greyback in America of all places and was it a coincidence that Greyback seemed to be in the same city as Harry? Was this all a big coincidence or was Greyback wanting to send a message to Harry? Back during the final battle, when Harry finally defeated Voldemort, a lot of his supporters fled as soon as Voldemort died. With their master now deceased, they knew that it was only a matter of time before they were hunted and rounded up. Greyback was one of the first to flee, Harry found out much later, and no one seemed to be able to track him down. If he'd fled the country and fled to America, it made sense why they'd never been able to find him. America only housed a relatively small community of witches and wizard, compared to Europe and there was something about the place that only a few witches and wizards seemed to want to settle here - one of the reasons why Harry had chosen the country in the first place. It also made the perfect hunting grounds for murderous psychopath werewolves like Greyback.

Harry sighed, frustrated.

Harry needed to stop Greyback, before the werewolf continued his life's mission, and got away with it, from the looks of it too. Either that or no one knows he's here. _'And I don't know which is worse,'_ Harry thought, _'Knowing that someone like Greyback is on the loose and not stopping him, or not knowing someone like him is here –' _Harry stopped short, having decided what he should do. "Greyback needs to be stopped and if no one else was going to do it and save lives, then I will!"

Those FBI agents he'd encountered at the coroner's office were out of their league and didn't know what they were dealing with. Harry, in good conscious, couldn't let them get hurt trying to stop something like Greyback with no clue how to truly defend themselves. Harry was determined to stop Greyback from hurting anymore innocent people and at that it suddenly occurred to Harry. The missing feeling that was in every inch of his being had dissipated. This was exactly what Harry had been missing – saving people, fighting evil.

"Well," Harry mused, "Hermione did say that I have a 'saving people thing'".

It was something that was obviously so engrained in harry that he didn't feel right unless he was helping others. Living a 'normal' life had been great – for the short term though – and Harry couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something important was missing from his new start in life. And this was it, helping people, like he was doing in England against Voldemort. Only this time he had to do it alone and without the support from his best friends. But Harry stood and abandoned his lunch with a shaky sigh; suddenly no longer as hungry as he'd been before he saw the news.

Greyback had been spotted near the crime scenes by witnesses and that meant that he was doing these despicable acts outside the regular full moon period. _So what was the creature up to_? Harry wondered as he reached into his back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet, placing a note down on the table next to his abandoned meal before leaving the diner.

He reached his house in no time and walked in, still deep in thought over the situation with Greyback. He glanced at the calendar that was hanging on the wall opposite him. The full moon was in two days. And it was on the full moon that Harry knew that he would have a better chance of locating Greyback in the forest but it was also the most dangerous time.

Two days to get ready and get back into his 'saving people thing' and fighting evil. It was the only thing that made Harry feel whole…complete. Despite wanting the simple life, Harry knew, now at least, that deep down the only thing that really mattered was the difference to people's lives he could make. He had the power (which he never really wanted) and now he would stop fighting it and start embracing it, to save people… to set things right and defeat evil.

And right now it was time to go hunt down that werewolf.

* * *

Huge apologies for the extreme wait between chapters! I hope you enjoyed regardless.

Feedback is appreciated.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	3. Ch3: Unexpected Occurrences

**Supernatural War: Game Plan  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Supernatural Crossover. _**First in the Supernatural War Series.**__After defeating Voldemort at 17, Harry Potter leaves the Wizarding World, trying to live a normal life under the name of Harry Evans. However, it soon becomes apparent that there are other things out there and people in need of saving. Harry becomes a Hunter, facing a whole new war, on a much larger and deadlier scale. Along the way Harry discovers that something else may have also been connected to Voldemort's rise to power and that he is more involved in it, than he ever imagined possible.  
_**Setting: **_**Harry Potter**_ – Post-Series. AU of Deathly Hollows (some events/info may have changed or have not happened at all). _**Supernatura**__**l**_ – takes place during Season 2, but may have information pertaining to ALL seasons.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Occurrences**

The next day as Harry prepared what he'd need to take down Greyback, he brushed up on the ways to kill a werewolf. He also decided to buy some pure silver knives just in case the fight with Greyback becomes close quarters combat. _It wouldn't hurt either_, Harry thought to himself, _to be prepared like that_.

Harry spent the day doing a stakeout on the forest. He knew that while Greyback would most likely not be there today, it would be advantageous if Harry knew where he was going and he knew there was a map at the visitors centre that detailed the trails and paths used by regular visitors. Harry knew that there was a chance that there would be some unlikely individual that despite the warnings would continue to go to Muir Woods.

After his stakeout, Harry went to the local store and bought a set of silver knives before going to the local bar near Muir Woods. _Perhaps one of the bartenders or patrons had seen something out of the ordinary in Muir Woods?_ As Harry entered the bar and took in the surroundings, he immediately noticed the two agents from the day before were chatting at the bar as they waited for their drinks. Harry just walked up to the bar when they received their order and he followed their retreat back to the table which, Harry noted with surprise, contained six other people.

"So, as usual, the coroner does know anything," one of the people sitting with the agents said.

"Don't we know it," one of the agents said.

"This is the fifth victim to appear with no heart."

"And within the space of a month. It's not the usual killing cycle," one of the agents added. "The only thing that narrows it down is the missing hearts."

Harry thought it was strange that there were so many agents, if that's what they were, for a case that was written off as an animal attack. He frowned at the thought, but shrugged it off as he ordered beer off the tap. He drank it at the bar, but he still kept an eye on the agents and their friends. They didn't look so professional and official now that they were with their friends and their friends looked far from official. They were scruffy and looked like they hadn't shaved in quite a while.

Harry noticed that they were very tuned in with their surroundings and promptly looked away, facing back towards the bar, although he could still see them in a mirror behind the bottles of spirit. The agents and their friends seemed to be in a deep whispered discussion about the killings. Harry found it odd that they were talking about the case with others who did not look to be agents or any kind of law enforcement, but then again, Harry wasn't all that familiar with Muggle law enforcement, especially those in America.

Harry finished his beer and slipped off the bar stool and left, although he did take a curious glance back at the agents' table. He shrugged off the odd moment he'd witnessed in the bar. If he was right about Greyback, and the werewolf was in Muir Woods, and then he'd probably never have to come across the agents again.

_The werewolf problem should be dealt with by tomorrow night_, Harry thought as he recalled his purchase of the silver knife.

* * *

Muir Woods was extremely large and quite capable of hiding a werewolf pack or two, maybe even more, Harry concluded after a quick scan of the forest clearing he now found himself in. The full moon had yet to really come out and the only light that illuminated the thick redwood trees on the edge of the clearing was the light coming from the tip of Harry's wand. He had uttered a soft "_Lumos"_ after the sun had set and night had fully arrived. Harry shivered unconsciously, the coolness and dampness of the night combined with the winter chill hitting him just now. _Perhaps a bitter warning for the confrontation to come?_

A cool winter's breeze swept in, just as Harry heard a low enraged growl getting ever closer to where he was. Harry tightened his grip on his wand in preparation, as the trees rustled.

A figure walking towards the clearing came into view, a figure that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. Once the figure came into the clearing and fully into the light, he could see that it was the very person he had just been hoping to run into.

"Potter…" Greyback greeted, albeit somewhat dangerously. Greyback's tone and posture also edged with a hint of surprise.

"Greyback, just the person I wanted to meet…" Harry returned calmly, he was on edge, getting ready to act on any sign of attack from the savage werewolf. The light from his wand flickered in response, before returning to its original brightness.

"Well, now that you're … here, I can say that I'm … glad to see you too," Greyback replied with a soft growl while also exposing his pointed teeth.

"Really?" Harry asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. Glad I can enjoy making you my nice little meal, when the full moon shifts into view," Greyback stated, licking his lips. "I'm so going to enjoy this," Greyback repeated.

"I see, and what makes you think so?"

"'Cause you're just a petty, scrawny human … and I am the future… werewolves are the future. We will one day be the dominant species on this planet. You mark my words! I'll make sure of it! You just wait and see…" Greyback paused, then looked back at Harry with an evil grin, "Wait, no you won't 'cause you'll be dead, runt!"

"And that there is my problem. You killing innocent people, I mean," Harry replied, his tone still calm. "I won't let you kill or turn those people. They don't deserve it…no one does…"

"People? They're just weak. The strong will survive … survival of the fittest, isn't that how it goes? Werewolves are the strongest, boy! We are faster … stronger…we _will_ be the dominant!"

"No you won't. Being stronger…faster, that doesn't always mean you are the fittest to survive. I can't allow you to continue killing people…I won't…both wizards and muggles alike deserve to live out their lives . . . not to be killed or turned and have the rest of their lives ruined or not at all! Besides, what makes you think you can beat me…? I did defeat your master, Voldemort!" Harry added.

Greyback didn't answer, but there was a sinister grin on his face.

"Yeah, I guess, but it was only a matter of time until you got sloppy. One witness got a good look at you before you turned –" Harry continued.

"So you knew it was me and thought you could come a kill me?" Greyback finished. "Oh, Potter, I thought you knew better than that. But, to answer your statement, yes I knew it was a matter of time…You see, it's been easy pickings over in this forest. These Muggles here go on _moonlight_ walks on the full moon." Greyback laughed. Then his demeanour changed abruptly and he stopped laughing suddenly.

"We'll see who is stronger, Harry Potter!" He hissed, or rather, growled. Then, the clouds moved, revealing the full moon in all its glory. Its light quickly swept across Muir Woods and flooded the forest clearing.

In the instant the light touched Greyback, he gave a loud growling laugh as his body gave a big twitch. There was a loud sickening crack and crunch, signalling the start of Greyback's change into the furious werewolf and killer his reputation gave him back in England.

Harry muttered a quick "_Nox" _to distinguish the light from his wand. He did not need the light anymore; the moonlight that now lit up the entire clearing would be sufficient. Besides, he needed his wand for other things now. Greyback was not going to get away with anymore innocent killings – he would make sure of that.

It was time to start fighting evil. Harry knew that getting rid of Greyback was just the first step – there were other evils out there, Harry was sure of that.

Greyback had now finished his transformation and the killer werewolf stood on all fours, the ambereyes had set its sights on Harry, its new prey.

The fierce werewolf threw its head back and gave a thunderous howl, which echoed and vibrated through the canopy of trees that surrounded them. Startled by the sudden, unexpected and dangerous noise, several owls fluttered out of the trees overhead in a flurry of wings.

The werewolf then turned its head back to Harry, its amber eyes sparkling dangerously with the reflection of the moon. It gave a snort and pounded forward, charging at Harry. Just as Greyback was about to reach Harry, he dodged by quickly side stepping to the right - a handy reflex gained from the many hours of Quidditch practice and survival instincts and training.

Harry used the momentum gained from planting his right foot down to pivot back around to face Greyback once again. While doing so, Harry positioned his wand in an offensive pose in front of him. Meanwhile Greyback, because of his somewhat bulky form, was not able to spin around as quickly. Instead, he had run in a wide arc. Harry saw this as a window of opportunity and took advantage of that fact.

"_Sectumsempra,_" Harry shouted.

The spell hit Greyback full force on his side, causing blood to spurt from it. The werewolf gave a painful yelp, which Harry thought was kind of pitiful really, and staggered back a little before Greyback overcome that pain and gave a frightening growl.

By now the werewolf had turned to Harry and seemed to have look that something akin to a ghastly smile on his face in a worrisome grin kind of way. It made the Harry's hairs stand up on the back of his neck once again.

A low growl emitted from Greyback, which gradually became louder and louder.

Harry let out a shaky breath, groaning with effort, before he tightened the grip on his wand once more, as Greyback came at him, slowly at first, but soon he gained speed.

* * *

If Greyback was right about one thing, it was that werewolves were indeed strong and fast, which, unfortunately, made it even harder for Harry to kill him. This could be seen in the several wounds Harry and Greyback now sported. Harry's back now had a dull ache from when Greyback drove him hard, straight into the tree a few minutes before. This was in addition to the several cuts and scrapes, whose wounds had blood sweeping out of them. Thankfully, though, Greyback had not gotten the chance to bite or claw Harry. His survival instincts were back, full force, something which Harry was thankful for. Those same instincts had saved Harry's life more than once over the several years since Harry had entered the wizarding world.

Greyback had several wounds from Harry's curses that had managed to hit him, the rest were avoided and evaded. Those curse wounds were bleeding quite freely and Greyback was now constantly growling softly. The growl was laced with pain.

Greyback and Harry stared at each other. Green eyes locked onto the amber eyes of the werewolf in front of him. Then Greyback threw his head back and howled once again. _He seemed to be doing that a lot over the past __ten__ minutes_, Harry noted. But this time, unlike the other times, several answering howls echoed through Harry's ears. _Oh shit! That's even more trouble coming._

By the time the ringing in Harry's ear stopped, Harry was faced with several new dilemmas. These dilemmas came in the form of werewolves… plural. There was not just one werewolf to contend with anymore. _I didn't expect this at all._ Harry's insides were churning with both anticipating and worry. Outwardly, though, Harry was able to maintain a cool calmness about him. _One wrong move now… …_ It was best not to make the odds even greater than they were now. But Harry had been faced with incredible odds before and survived. Harry was more skilled now then he was back then. But, was he skilled enough to take on a pack of werewolves at once? Harry shook his head clear, it doesn't matter about all that now, all that mattered was that he survived and that he got rid of Greyback and his pack, to stop them from hurting people.

Overall, the werewolves numbered at a dozen. That's twelve to one. The odds were not looking to good at all. Harry had no choice but to allow five werewolves to creep up behind him in order to surround him. Harry suspected that as soon as he fired a spell at one of them, the others would close in while he was distracted with that one. There was no way he could hit all of them at once, no matter his skill. _Ah! God dammit! How could this have happened? Greyback he could take, but eleven others…? How could – _

Harry was cut off from finishing his somewhat depressing thoughts by the combined howls that boomed through the air. It was loud enough to make Harry's ears hum.

The pack of werewolves were just getting ready to charge, from what Harry could gather, and he, himself, was about to really get ready for one hell of a fight ahead…

Then –

Several loud bangs were heard asgun shots echoed through the now silent clearing. Harry blinked, momentarily confused. Opening his eyes again, Harry saw that the pack of werewolves now lay rather unceremoniously on the ground; dead. _Okay what …the hell just happened?_ Harry thought to himself, stunned.

Out of the corner of his eye, though, Harry could see that Greyback had somehow escaped death once again.

Harry stopped short as he suddenly got a decent look at the group that came to his rescue. It was those two agents and their friends that he'd seen in the bar. They must have known what they were dealing with after all, much to Harry pleasant – and grateful – surprise. But why Muggles knew of werewolves he didn't know, perhaps there were more werewolves in America then Harry first considered? And they seemed efficient at getting rid of and killing werewolves as well, which was not what Harry had anticipated. He'd thought he would be doing the two agents a favour by dealing with the city's werewolf problem, but that was not the case.

The group of ten people moved forward expertly and cautiously, which made Harry believe that they had to have done this type of thing before. _But they are certainly not wizards, not if they're using guns . . . but then how could they know about these werewolves and come prepared like that?_

Greyback made a sudden, unexpected manoeuvre and started to charge at Harry, dodging with precision, the bullets that were flying at him. Before Harry could even think to avoid Greyback he felt a hard body knock him over, safely onto the forest floor, as Greyback passed by them. The stranger then stood up and offered Harry a hand. Harry took it gratefully.

"Ugh … thanks, I guess." Harry smiled.

"Hey, no problem," The man said. Harry got the chance to look properly at the man in front of him. He was middle-age and had short dark brown hair that brought out his sun burnt complexion. He had a brown leather jacket, faded blue jeans and steel-capped boots.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Name's Joshua, kid."

"What were you people doing here?"

"Well, we're hunters, kid. We were hunting down that group of werewolves there," Joshua replied gesturing down to the dead werewolves laid about the clearing. "Now, what were _you_ doing here, kid, and here of all places, on the night of the full moon too?"

Harry was about to answer when Greyback caused a stir.

"Man, this werewolf is smarter than usual…smarter then any I've come up against actually…" Joshua remarked. The off-hand comment made Harry realise just what had happened and what was going on here.

Normally, werewolves were savage and brutal, following and acting upon instincts, but Greyback movements were that of a human mind, not a werewolf's. _That must mean Greyback took wolfsbane, meaning he could keep his mind when he transformed … I almost forgot about that potion…_ _Although Greyback did not seem the type to take the potion. Maybe he was able to find some way to keep his mind? _Harry knew that a smarter werewolf was even more dangerous, especially for these hunters, who were used to quite a different werewolf. _They'd be caught off guard … and they'd get killed 'cause of it_. Harry knew he would have to take initiative and that he would have to be the one to deliver the final blow. Harry looked back at the scene before him as the hunters proceeded forward, trying to kill the werewolf.

As Greyback charged at a hunter, Harry saw the hunter drop a knife. It glistened against the moonlight and stood out next to the dark green grass. The hunter then leapt out the way, causing Greyback to nearly run into a tree, but he stopped last minute and turned back to the group assembled in front of him. Harry, who stood to the side of the group, saw that Greyback was distracted. _This is my chance, Werewolves can die from silver, and that looked like a pure silver knife to me…_

Harry raced forwards and crouched down to grab the knife into his right hand then stood back up, in one big fluid motion. With a look of concentration, Harry aimed the silver knife and threw it at Greyback. The knife soared threw the air, cutting threw it sharply, then, with deadly accuracy, embedded itself into Greyback's chest, straight into his heart. Greyback gave a pain filled whine before he collapsed onto the hard, cold forest floor; dead. _Evidently, werewolves' change back from the wolf form to the human when they die_, Harry determined as he watched Greyback's body do just that.

Harry walked forward, ignoring the other people who were now talking quietly to one another, and when he got to Greyback's body he bent down. Harry reached his hands across Greyback's body and grasped the hilt of the knife. He gave it a swift turn before he yanked it out. The blade was crimson and dripping off the knife. The fingers of his other hand hovered above the sharp blade before he wiped the blade clean on the grass beside the body.

Harry stood up, glanced at Greyback with one last look filled with hate and anger before he turned to the other people in the clearing with him. Joshua had come up beside him while he was examining Greyback's body. Harry looked at the man in front of him.

Harry fingered the knife one last time before offering it back to the hunter. The hunter looked at it for a second.

"Nah, you can keep it, kid," Joshua said as he held out the knife's sheath. Harry took it without a word. Harry sheathed the knife, before attaching it to the belt at his waist. It felt…right at his side.

"Thanks," Harry spoke quietly. By the look the man's face, Harry could tell that Joshua knew that Harry not only meant the knife.

"Hey, no problem. You got the bugger, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I would have been its main course. I didn't anticipate that there would be so many…" Harry trailed off, avoiding looking at the man; rather, he looked straight at the ground in front of him.

"You were out here looking for him? Are you nuts? You do know just what he is. The guy over there was a w—"

"Werewolf," Harry stated, cutting the man off. "Yes, I know. I knew he was out here, killing people – that's why I came." Harry thought it wouldn't be too much to tell them at least that much. Harry knew they were Muggles, from their use of guns, but they also knew about werewolves by the looks of things. He didn't think they just came here all prepared like that by accident.

"You…did. I see…" The hunter mumbled, then said, in a rather reprimanding tone, "And you thought you could take him? You should be luckily that you didn't just get yourself killed, kid."

"I'm not a kid! My name is Harry –"

"If you say so."

There was a period of silence. Neither Harry nor Joshua knew what to say to the other. The other hunters spoke to Joshua about salting and burning all the werewolf corpses.

Harry was about to ask why, when Joshua started to speak.

"So, kid," Joshua said, pausing slightly at Harry's glare. "I was watching you back there and with a little training I'm betting you could take on most things. That is if you want to learn how to hunt down these creatures…"

"Huh?"

"That's what hunters do. We hunt down what is supernatural . . . what is evil and we kill it, we stop them from hurting people."

Harry's ears perked up at the mention of evil. _So, that's what hunters did… _ _This was his chance_. This was just what he was talking about doing days before. Harry wanted to do this, he wanted to hunt down evil and protect people. _Not to mention I could use a little extra training_, Harry admitted to himself. _This was his chance, _Harry repeated, mulling the prospect over in his head.

"So, what do you say?"

"Why are you asking me, when just before you didn't think I was old enough to be hunting down anything?" Harry asked incredulously.

Joshua assessed him for a long moment before the hunter answered, "If you know there are werewolves out there, you know other things are out there too?"

"Yes."

"Would you stop them from hurting people?"

"Of course."

"Then there's your answer. I can train you kid, and there would be less of a chance that you'll go and get yourself killed. So what did you reckon, kid? Do you want to become a hunter?" Joshua asked again.

Harry made up his mind just then, he made a decision that may just alter the rest of his life in the most significant way, and put him in even more danger then when Voldemort was after him.

"Alright!"

* * *

Harry and Joshua watched silently as the other hunters dragged the bodies of the dead werewolves into a hole they had just finished digging in the middle of the clearing.

"He's dead," Harry murmured to himself as he realised a long relived sigh. Joshua however heard him.

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked. "You sound like you knew the werewolf."

"Yes," Harry admitted. "He escaped prosecution in England and fled before we could catch up with him. He was a brutal werewolf. He turned children just to get back at their parents and only a few of them made it to the next first moon when they started to turn, their small bodies just couldn't handle the stress and strain of the transformation," Harry explained, thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Remus.

"That's… horrible," Joshua exclaimed. The hunter glanced at the dead werewolf. "It won't be able to harm anyone else now."

"Yes," Harry agreed. He noticed that the other hunters had finished dragging all the corpses of Greyback and his pack into the hole. "What are they doing?" Harry questioned, confused.

Joshua glanced at Harry and then followed Harry's line of vision. "We're burning the corpses to get rid of them. It is the safest way to dispose of the bodies."

"Oh," Harry mouthed. _That made sense_.

Harry and Joshua stood in silence as the hunters finished throwing the werewolves and they put some liquid in the hole and lit it up. The corpses lit up spectacularly and one of the hunters let out a small '_hoot'_ in celebration. Harry watched the bonfire as Greyback's body went up in flames and he felt relieved on behalf of the horrors Remus had to endure because of that werewolf. It took a while, but the corpses final burnt out, leaving nothing but burnt husks and bones where once there was flesh.

"We just need to bury what's left to get rid of the evidence," Joshua explained to Harry as one of the hunters handed him a shovel. "Would you like to help?"

Harry didn't even think too much on it before he replied, "Yes."

Harry grabbed the offered shovel and walked over to the rest of the hunters and they started to push dirt on top of the bones in the hole. _There was a certain amount of satisfaction in work like this_, Harry considered as he glanced up from section of the dirt pile to the other hunters who were helping. _And a certain amount of comradery_.

And soon enough Harry stood back and admired the handiwork that he and the other hunters created. He handed back the shovel to the hunter who had given it to Joshua and the other hunter moved off to the edge of the forest. Joshua moved to where Harry was still standing.

"Are you okay, kid?" Joshua asked. Harry didn't answer. "Harry?" Joshua asked again.

Harry was startled out of his reverie. "Yes?" Harry asked, but it took a moment to process what Joshua had been asking him in the first place and answered before Joshua could ask it again. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just, I'm glad it's over, you know?"

Joshua nodded sympathetically. "Look, we're heading off to the bar to celebrate finishing the hunt. You're welcome to come along. I'm sure you have a few questions?"

Harry nodded. "I think I will, thanks."

He followed Joshua back along the path until they reached a well-used trail. By the time they made it back to Muir Woods parking lot where Harry had left his motorbike and Joshua had left his vehicle, it was well past three-thirty in the morning. Harry was still running on his adrenaline and he suspected it wouldn't where off until he had gotten home and the whole night and sunk in.

"I'll follow you," Harry called out to Joshua as the hunter moved to his car. It was a run-down old silver Ute and looked like it had seen better days.

Joshua nodded in reply and Harry pulled on his helmet and got on his motorbike, starting it. He waited until Joshua had gotten in his car and moved out of the parking lot before Harry made to follow.

_A lot happened tonight_, Harry mused as he followed Joshua. While he'd gotten rid of Greyback so he wouldn't be hurting anybody else, he'd also learned that some Muggles knew of werewolves and probably of other magical creatures as well and Harry didn't know how they could have possibly known.

But he was determined to find out.

* * *

This chapter consisted of scenes from the original Harry Potter and the Supernatural War, alongside new scenes that served to strengthen the chapter.

Feedback is appreciated.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


End file.
